Gossiping Children
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Eva sighed as the children began their hushed panic as she walked along the corridor of the Primary School. It was a daily occurrence, much to her annoyance. Why did they insist on running away? It was just childish! Unfortunately those same little children that ran away from her had seen something they should not have; an exchange with a gentle giant.


**AN:Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! ^_^ This is the 4th ficlet of the Advent Calendar! Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"It's Ms Green! Run!"

Eva sighed as the tiny children began their hushed panic as she walked along the corridor of the Primary School. It was a daily occurrence, much to her annoyance. Why did the brats insist on running away? Just because she was the Head Teacher did not mean they needed to hide when they saw her coming! It was just childish! Her eyes narrowed as colour caught her attention. She marched forward, ready to catch the boy before he spotted her.

"Josh Williams," she began, a harsh note to her voice as her hand clamped on the boy's shoulder to stop him from running, "is that a blue t-shirt you have under your school jumper?"

"Y-Yes, Ms Green!" The knee-high five year old jumped, spinning around to look up at her pleadingly. "I-I spilt tomato sauce o-on my polo!" He reported, terror shining in his eyes.

"Bring your mother to my office when school finishes." She demanded, releasing the child.

She continued along the corridor, hearing the boy sigh with relief as she walked away. The way the children acted around her made her wonder. She had certainly never hit any of them, but they all seemed to expect the cane! The cane had been withdrawn from schools years ago, so where they had gotten the idea, she had no idea. She rounded the corner to find a fresh wave of small children scurrying away.

"I thought she'd be in a good mood today!" A girl's voice whispered childishly loud.

She opened her office door and walked in, ignoring the children's inappropriate comments. There was nothing special about a Wednesday. There was no reason for her to be happier on a Wednesday than any other day. She had no idea what had made them think she was always in a better mood on a Wednesday. She picked up her diary as she dropped down into her seat and sighed, knowing that it held the same routine as every other Wednesday. Her class of Primary Sevens would be the first up for P.E. with Mr Strauss.

A clatter sounded outside and she glared at the door before standing up to find out what had made the noise. Not that she needed to check since she already knew. She swung the door open with a force unnatural for someone of her petit, busty build. The _boy_ on the other side of the door stared down at her for a moment before the whispers started up again, turning his face red. She grabbed his thick bicep and dragged his gigantic body of muscles into her office.

"What were you doing this time?!" She shouted as she closed the door on the giggles outside. "I heard the noise, so don't tell me it wasn't you, you big oaf!" She glared, slapping his arm with her diary.

"I dropped the bag of skittles for the P1s." He replied, shifting awkwardly.

"And why did you decide to drop them outside my office door? I'm very busy! I have a school to run!" She lectured, shoving him towards a chair. "Do you want a coffee?"

"No, thank you..." He blushed, avoiding her stony gaze. "A girl asked a question."

"And what was this question?" She frowned, narrowing her eyes at him. The giant muscular man sat in silence, staring at his feet. "Well?! I haven't got all day!" She snapped, slapping his arm again with her diary.

"She asked if-if we were..." He mumbled awkwardly, his skin darkening to an almost dangerous looking shade of red. Was he about to explode all over her office? "...going to get...m-married."

"WHAT?!" Eva shrieked, her face the same impressive crimson of the P.E. teacher's. "Where di-" She began babbling, the school bell cutting her off. "Right, well, I need to go get my class in." She stated, her face still shining vibrantly. "That means you have to leave my office, Mr Strauss." She urged as he remained sitting on the chair she had put him in.

He coughed nervously and stood up with a nod, clearly avoiding looking at her. She glared as his broad, muscular back as he shuffled towards her office door. He opened the door and stood back, gesturing for her to leave first. Now he decided to be a gentleman? He did insist on trying, but the more he was so sweet to her, the more the children were going to whisper! She smacked his arm and marched out of her office, glaring at the floor as she felt her cheeks burn. She marched out the front door of the school and smiled brightly down at the children all neatly lined up.

"Shall we start?" She hinted, throwing a brief glare at the new teacher for not having started without her.

"Good morning, children!"

"Good morning, Miss Heartfilia." The children chimed in unison, bright smiles on the faces of her pupils.

"Good morning, children. I hope you all had a good night's sleep so you're ready to learn!"

"Good morning, Miss McGarden." The children replied to the little blunette, some in her class smiling while others groaned. Six year olds – some wanted to be outside, others preferred story time.

"Morning, children."

"Good morning, Mr Justine." The children nodded and Eva realised the line-up was getting dangerously close to her.

"Good morning, kids."

"Good morning, Ms Scarlett." The children chorused in almost army-like style. Eva bit the inside of her lip as she glanced along the line, wishing that her cheeks would finally cool down. She could see her friend Freed Justine giving her a knowing look.

"Good morning, children!" The Primary Five teacher sang brightly, winking at Eva.

"Good morning, Miss Strauss." The children giggled, some hiding their smiles behind tiny hands.

"Good morning, kids."

"Good morning, Mr Fullbuster." The children chorused in reply to the stern-looking male teacher.

Eva took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Good morning, children." She stated stiffly, fully aware of the muscular, spiky haired giant behind her.

"Good morning, Mrs Strauss!" The children snickered, making her face flush once more.

She began babbling incoherently as she tried to come up with some sort of defence before her expression turned dark. She glared at the child bent over double in hysterics. The children fell deathly silent and parted to let her through. She gripped the diary tight in her hand. She had no reason to defend herself. Her romantic attentions were of no concern to her pupils. Her shadow fell over the laughing boy and his body froze in its heaving.

"Josh Williams, I believe you are the ring leader in this. I wi-"

"Eva, leave him." Elfman Strauss murmured into her ear as he gripped her shoulder gently. "He was only having a little fun."

Eva rounded on the white haired giant and glared up at him. He gazed back down at her softly and she felt her glare begin to weaken as her cheeks began to warm gently. She looked away and coughed before smacking his arm and storming off into the school. She could hear the other teachers finishing the morning announcements without her as she marched in the general direction of her office. She opened the door and walked back out again, realising she was in the wrong place. She began to wander in the direction of her classroom, not ready to face her class yet. Feet began to patter behind her and she looked over her shoulder to find Elfman leading her pupils to her classroom.

He smiled at her and gave her shy wave. She nodded as she swallowed, fighting back tears of embarrassment. He had seen plenty of her outbursts, but she had never been ready to smack a child like she smacked him. She felt completely humiliated as she looked back at him. She should never have let herself get so flustered. She should have just called the boy up the steps, not make the children fear her so much that they parted like that. She felt a giant hand squeeze her shoulder reassuringly and she smiled up at the idiot as he looked down at her with obvious concern.

"It's manly to have feelings." He assured quietly.

"Oh, is it also manly to let the children embarrass me like that!?" She snapped, smacking his hand away.

"N-No, but it is always manly to help a lady in need." He claimed awkwardly as he gestured to the children gathered behind him.

"I-Idiot." She blushed, quickly turning her back on him to lead both him and the children to her classroom to get ready for P.E. with Mr Elfman Strauss.

Her face flushed darker as she remembered the little Christmas present under her tree that the giant have given her the Wednesday before.

Children always say what they think.

Especially when they see something that looks like a jewellery box.


End file.
